


Temper

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Castle, F/M, Panic Attack, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “You need to calm down.”





	

Panic gripped Belle at the first crash, for a horrible instant she was back in the library in her father’s castle, the ogres at the door. She managed a stuttering breath, and tried to calm herself that had been long ago, no ogres would attack the Dark Castle. 

Another crash sounded from the great hall, she heard the splintering of wood and the shattering of glass. She wanted to run, but was frozen to the spot. She forced her feet to move, unaware that every step tore a whimper from her throat. She made it as far as the entrance hall before the loudest crash yet echoed through the castle. Tears were falling freely down her face now and she could go no further. Her knees gave out from under her and sobbing she crawled under the table and wrapped her arms around her head.

Rumple’s fury waned and he growled at the devastation he’d caused in the great hall. Bloody fairies! Bloody, meddling glittery gnats! He inhaled deeply and waved his hand to repair the damage. It suddenly occurred to him that he was alone, surely Belle had heard the racket he’d been making? She couldn’t be so absorbed in one of her books that she’d miss that, could she? He strutted out of the great hall to find her; maybe he would smash a few more things to shock her out of her reading.

The muffled whimpers in the entrance hall stopped him in his tracks. It took a second to locate the source of the sound, why was his table crying? He bent down to peer underneath it and his blackened heart dropped.

“Belle. Belle. Look at me, please?”

He knew exactly what had happened, and where the blame for her traumatised state lay. He’d seen this before with Bae when the sounds from the battle front were at their loudest.

“Belle. Belle. It’s safe. You can come out now.”

She raised her head, and his heart twisted at her tear streaked face. He slowly held his hand out to her, not daring to move too quickly in case he startled her.

“Rumple?”

“Yes. It’s safe.”

She scurried forward into his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He felt guilty as sin that he was the only one here to comfort her, but she needed this and it was the least he could do since he’d caused her distress. He stroked her hair and made soothing sounds until he heard her mumble something.

“What was that, Belle?”

She snuffled and raised her head the tiniest fraction, “Ogres.”

“Oh no, Belle, there will never be ogres here, just this foolish beast having a tantrum. I’m so sorry Belle.”

They stay there on the floor of the entrance hall for half an hour, Belle clinging to him as he did his best to calm her trembling. It finally dawned on him that there was an easier way to soothe her. He transported them to the kitchen and settled her in a chair by the fire. She gave him a watery smile as he set about making tea.

“Nothing seems so bleak after a good cup of tea.”


End file.
